


sleepy sleepy

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Chan, Diapers, Fluff, Little Headspace, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caregiver!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: just a story about a very little and very tired felix.(this is lowkey a continuation on my fanfic 'bandies'. you can read this one without reading it tho)





	sleepy sleepy

'C'mon Felix, concentrate,'

Felix sighed and glanced at the papers in front of him. He felt like a mess and wanted to crawl in his caregivers' arms and cry. He bit on his lip and shook his head. He couldn't regress. Not now.

'Felix is everything okay?'

He raised his head. Chan looked at him behind the glass of the studio with a worried expression on his face. Felix nodded with a faint smile and another sigh left his lips.

The music started again. It startled Felix. The music suddenly was too loud. The headphone pressed too hard on his ears. Everything just felt too hard and way too much.

He opened his mouth to sing, but only a small noise left his throat. He couldn't do this. Not now. Felix just sunk on the ground like a pudding, he buried his head in his cold hands and a broken sob left his mouth. The tears that he tried to keep in that whole day, finally rolled over his cheeks.

'Hey, Felix, Felix, are you okay?' Chan opened the door and ran towards Felix. The sobs had turned into loud crying when Chan wrapped his arms around Felix. 'No!!' Felix cried, burying his head in Chan's chest.

'What's wrong Felix, you want to tell me about it?' Chan asked. He realized that Felix had probably slipped into his headspace. 

'Dwaddy, Lixie swad,' Felix cried, looking at his caregiver. 'Wait, let's sit on the couch over here. Why are you sad?' Chan asked and brought Felix to a small couch in the studio. He pulled Felix over his lap and wiped his tears.

'Lixie slweepy slweepy,' Felix mumbled, his voice soft. 'Lixie waw pawci awnd Rwoo.'

'Ahh, let's go then. Roo is waiting for you at home, okay?' Chan said and lifted Felix up. He decided it was better to carry the boy to the car, Felix didn't look like he was able to walk on his own.

Felix regressed to a very little age once in a blue moon, usually when he was really stressed or tired. Chan glanced at Felix when he fastened the seat belt around him. They had been pretty busy the last weeks and especially Felix, who had some trouble with his rap parts, spent a lot of extra hours practicing. Which lead to him being extremely tired and of course not being able to regress.

'Changbin?' Chan asked when he walked into the dorm, Felix in his arms. 'Yes, what's wrong- oh god,' Changbin said. His eyes widened when Chan laid Felix on the couch. The little yawned. 'Do I have to help you with something?' Chan asked and Changbin nodded. 'Yes, please. Can you prepare the bathroom? I want to give him a bath,' he said and placed his hand on Felix' forehead. 'Sure!' Chan said and ran upstairs.

'Baby, I'm going to bring you upstairs and bathe you, okay?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded and a soft whine left his lips when Changbin lifted him up and brought him upstairs.

After Chan filled the bathtub with lukewarm water, he grabbed a bath bomb. It was yellow with glitters in it and smelled like baby oil and a hint of honey. Felix loved bath bombs. It made him happy. He also grabbed Felix' bath toys and of course, his pacifier. He smiled when Changbin brought Felix into the bathroom. 'Is he still awake?' Chan laughed and looked at Felix. 

Changbin nodded with a smile and undressed Felix. Chan helped him to get in the tub. He placed the bath bomb into the tub and smiled when Felix started giggling and clapping in his hands.

'That's pretty, isn't it?' Chan smiled and pointed at the water that was slowly turning yellow. Felix nodded and laughed. He ran his hands through the yellow water. After giving the little his pacifier and his bath toys, they let him play until he got bored and started crying. 

'Awh baby, do you want to drink milk and cuddle with daddy and Binnie? Is that a good idea?' Changbin asked. Felix nodded softly and pouted. 'I'm going to grab clothes for you. Daddy will help you out of the tub,' Changbin said and walked away, towards Felix' room. He grabbed one of Felix' favorite outfits, his onesie with little bears on it. And a diaper (just in case, a very little Felix is a Felix you can't trust). 

Felix was already waiting on Chan's lap when Changbin came into the bathroom again. 'Ah, there's Binnie. Look, your favorite onesie! It's so soft and fuzzy, isn't it?' Chan asked and let Felix nuzzle his face in the soft fabric of his onesie, while they put the diaper on him and smeared his body with soft baby oil. They brought Felix downstairs after that. 'Oh, Roo is still upstairs. I'll grab him,' Chan said and went upstairs again. 

When he came back, Felix was laying in his Changbin's lap with his sippy cup in his hands. Chan gave him Roo and a happy squeal left Felix' lips when he hugged Roo. Chan smiled, Felix was absolutely the cutest when he felt very little.

'Awhh, are you tired?' Changbin cooed when he saw Felix' eyes close and open again. A whine left the little's lips and he took another slow sip from his milk. Some of the milk dribbled over his chin, Changbin grabbed a tissue to wipe it away.

''Bwinnie...' Felix mumbled softly, his sippy cup still between his soft lips. 'Yes, baby?' Changbin asked.

'Slweepy...' Felix said and pouted his lips around his sippy cup. 'Awh, do you want to sleep?' Changbin asked and ruffled Felix' hair. 'Slweepy slweepy,' Felix said and popped his thumb in his mouth.

'Let me put this away, hm?' Changbin grabbed Felix' sippy cup and placed it on the table. The little whined, stretching his arm towards his sippy cup. 'Nooo...' he said. 'Felix, you can't sleep with your sippy cup in your hands. You'll spill milk all over your pretty onesie, and we don't want that. You can cuddle with Roo right here,' Changbin said and pointed at Roo.

Felix whined again. His eyes filled with tears and a sob left his lips. 'Bwinnie...' he cried, tugging onto Changbin's arm. 'Felix, baby, you can't sleep with your sippy cup. You have Roo, rigth? And Binnie and I are also here,' Chan said. Felix pouted. 'Pawci?' he asked. 

'Ah, that's what you want. You want to suck on your paci,' Chan laughed and pushed the pacifier between Felix' lips. The little seemed to calm down after that and curled himself onto his two caregivers more. 'Sleep well Lixie, daddy and I love you,' Changbin mumbled and patted Felix hair. They watched the little fall asleep. Happy that he was able to relax.


End file.
